Yumi Furawā
Character Story Yumi was always the most courageous pal a friend could ask for. Though she tends to get a bit bossy at times, it’s for a purpose: to keep everyone safe. In her childhood days, she was never as popular as she is right now in her teenage days. Yumi was very independent and never really shared her thoughts with anyone. One of the reasons being is because she didn’t really know what to say to others, thinking she’d make a huge, ridiculous fool out of herself. Yumi never knew what the “thing” was to talk about during her childhood days, so she normally just brought up what came to her mind first. As Yumi grew older, she realized she wasn’t worth anything. Reason being is because her parents only made her do chores around the house and she would not get rewarded for all of her hard work. One rainy day, Yumi was very careless and decided to take a walk out in the rain. In her head, she had very nasty thoughts about her parents, since she was treated like a worthless mutt. She then walked through a dark and cold ally, no one there. Suddenly, a strange symbol with 3 rings, from the middle it was smaller to bigger, and 4 strange, thick lines that stuck out, one that stuck out from the top and 3 spread out around the bottom of the biggest ring. The symbol literally crashed into the ground and a strange, and quite small, monster appeared, replacing the awkward symbol. What a pathetic, little, weak creature. Yumi thought in her head. Apparently she was proven wrong. The small monster shot a laser from a strange opening between the monster’s 4 metal legs and strange, peanut-shaped body. Yumi jumped and dodged the laser being sent straight at her. She had no choice but to flee. Suddenly, a strange glow surrounded Yumi’s bare hands. A beautiful fan then appeared in her grip. Yumi felt the texture of the fan and then she realized the fan had metal blades. This isn’t a fan...It’s…a weapon. And I have no idea how it appeared or why... Yumi thought again. She had no choice. Yumi jumped in the air and threw the metal blade fan at the monster. The fan opened up and it looked as though it was spinning around and around towards the monster. When the fan hit the monster, it blew up into pieces that looked very pixilated. The metal fans faded away. Yumi thought that what just happened was just an illusion. Unfortunately, she was mistakened. Personality Beautiful and brilliant, Yumi often seems distant and cold, but her outward appearances belie a generous, sensitive and loyal friend, which she only lets people see on rare occasions. Tough as nails but with a heart as soft as a plum, Yumi is the product of a traditional Japanese. Her natural charisma also has friends looking to her as the leader of the group. In her virtual form, Yumi is a profound gymnast with unimaginable capabilities. Appearance Bold and brilliant, Yumi's outfit is quite like armor, except much more comfortable to walk around in. There isn't much to say about her outfit for battle. Quite like a jumpsuit, but easy to wear when fighting. Sleeves that go all the way to her fingers, ending of the sleeve makes it look like Yumi's wearing gloves. The "body piece" of her outfit looks quite like a swimsuit when the colors change from dark pink, for the "body piece", and a lighter shade of pink, extending down from her thighs a bit. Yumi's shoes don't really do anything special. They just look like boots. Her black, straight hair extends from the top of her head to the near tips of her shoulders. Eyes black and skin color a fair tan. Pictures File:YumiPencilSketch.jpg|A recent pencil sketch of Yumi. File:YumiFurawaColored.png|An earlier image of Yumi. File:Yumi_2.jpg|Earlier sketch of Yumi. Category:Characters